Server administration is a major issue at many businesses with servers running plural logical partitions (LPARs). Each LPAR needs to be installed, backed up and maintained e.g., restored) from time to time. It normally takes several hours just to install one LPAR from scratch. In addition, cost effectiveness for backups and/or restores becomes a major concern when dealing with multiple LPAR clients. Current methods of installing, restoring and/or backing up applications to/from several LPARs are time consuming and costly.
For Example, in some conventional networks, a network installation manager (NIM) is utilized to provide network installations. NIM for AIX (Advanced Interactive eXecutive) sold by International Business Machines (IBM) Corporation is an example of an application used for network image propagation (e.g., installing applications on plural LPARs). NIM installation methods include: configuring a NIM master either internal or external to a frame of LPARs to be installed, configuring a inter-LPAR network on the frame, and performing image application propagation to each LPAR via the inter-LPAR network.
Setting up a NIM master involves various tasks including: (a) installing NIM file sets, (b) configuring basic resources, (c) creating machine and network definitions, and (d) allocating resources that are used to install the needed machines. In addition, the NIM master has certain minimum requirements. For example, the NIM master requires access to sufficient memory and processor power along with a fast network and access to some kind of installation media. The NIM master also requires sufficient disk space to provide storage space for the necessary resources for the client LPARs, as well as for the backups of their volume groups containing the basic operating system (rootvgs). In the foregoing NIM environment, the LPAR with the resources is also commonly referred to as the VIO (virtual I/O) Server and the other LPARs using it are referred to VIO clients or LPAR clients.
In order to establish and run a NIM master, there are many NIM resources that need to be defined prior to the installing/propagating of applications from to the NIM master to the LPAR clients. NIM resources are defined in a NIM database on the NIM master (VIO server). Some of the NIM resources include:
lpp_source: The Licensed Program Product source (lpp_source) directory contains the images that the OS (e.g., AIX) uses to load software. These are typically the backup file format (BFF) images that exist on the OS installation CDs or DVD. Each OS version should have its own lpp_source.
SPOT: The Shared Product Object Tree (SPOT) is a directory created from the lpp_source. The SPOT is used in a similar fashion to the boot images and installation scripts on the base installation CD (e.g., volume one for AIX). It may be necessary to create multiple SPOTs depending on the installation/maintenance levels and versions that must be supported.
Mksysb: A method for backing up the OS. The NIM master can use lpp_source to install an instance, or it can install the instance from a mksysb of either that instance or another one. An instance as used herein refers to an OS image.
Scripts: Scripts can be set to run during a BOS (basic operating system) install to ensure that the resulting instance of the OS is correctly tailored with any post-installation items. These can include security requirements, third-party software installation and other customizations related to additional paging or dump space.
bosinst_data: This is a file that contains the necessary information to allow the installation to take place without manual intervention. It is used to define defaults such as default disk drive, type of installation, or the like.
image_data: This file contains OS image information related to file systems, mirroring, or the like.
installp_bundles: These are files that list additional software to be loaded after the BOS is installed. This can be useful when setting up groups of servers. As an example, one bundle may be for DB2 servers, while another may be for Web servers. Once the OS is installed, a desired post-install bundle may be installed in the same fashion as the BOS.
Accordingly, it would be highly desirable to perform installation/propagation of applications (e.g. BOS installs, mksysb restores, system backups, or the like) across a logically partitioned computer system over a virtual network with no-predefined network and without the need to configure a NIM master. Thus, advantageously providing a system, method and/or computer program product for mass network installation with minimal installer configuration overhead.